


[黄色宇宙PARO/ALL池]成年礼

by LesMackerel



Category: S & C
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMackerel/pseuds/LesMackerel
Summary: 只写了个开头，依旧是快乐的混乱邪恶





	[黄色宇宙PARO/ALL池]成年礼

**Author's Note:**

> 只写了个开头，依旧是快乐的混乱邪恶

初夜要留给刃哥。  
池霁十六七岁的时候就没少被哥哥们亲亲抱抱，只是怕他身体承受不住，最后还是约定要等到了十八岁再一起拆礼物。  
敲门声卡在了十一月六日的零点，像是亲吻夜莺的夜钟。  
  
池霁刚刚洗完澡，头发都还是湿漉漉的。  
“来了——”他光着脚快步跑到宿舍门口，瞧见其他人也都在。  
“生日快乐。”  
“小池今天好好享受哦。”  
“还要排队，不开心……”  
霍刃站在门边，眼神温润：“紧张么？”  
池霁脸颊发烫：“有……有一点。”  
谢敛昀侧身和他交换了一个晚安吻，唇瓣分开时又吻了一下他的锁骨。  
“早上过来找你。”  
池霁眯着眼笑：“洗干净了等你。”  
第二个晚安吻是给遥遥的。  
他们的吻柔软香甜，像是兔子和小猫在相互磨蹭。  
梅笙遥一手勾着哥哥的腰肢，接吻时当着其他人的面轻拧了下他的乳尖。  
“我要吃醋了。”  
“慢慢来。”薄玦任由梅笙遥抱着他，在少年的肩侧与池霁交换了一个长吻。  
他们轻舔着彼此的舌尖，长发软发垂落缠绕，亲的对方都有些反应。  
“十六岁的时候就等不及了，”龙笳任由池霁踮起脚亲他，笑着揉揉脑袋：“玩的开心。”  
谢敛昀瞥了眼霍刃，靠在门边淡淡开口：“一盒都打算用完？”  
“给你留两个？”霍刃漫不经心道：“前天你在床上可没少折腾。”  
“对小池和对你不一样。”谢敛昀凑过去咬他耳朵尖：“后天晚上，阳台浴缸。”  
霍刃俯身亲了口他的脖颈：“下次轻点，昀哥，我怕疼。”  
  
等他再牵着小池关上门，世界又只剩下他们两个人。  
池霁被哥哥们亲的晕晕乎乎，瞧见刃哥时又开始脸红。  
“真的……可以做了呀。”  
霍刃穿了件宽大的纯黑T恤，双臂线条匀称修长，便是关门的动作都有种说不出的性感。  
他回眸看向池霁，低声笑道：“池池过来。”  
池霁点点头，红着脸凑到恋人的怀抱里和他接吻，不自觉地有零碎喘息声。  
霍刃像白狼，接吻时也掠夺又极有侵略性。  
修长手指从颈侧轻抚着蜿蜒向下，另一只手已经在腰际腿侧四处点火。  
“呜……刃刃……”  
“喜欢这里么？”霍刃把他抱回床上，单膝顶在池霁腿间让他分开双腿，掌心在白净光滑的大腿内侧缓缓摩挲。  
池霁被亲的眼角绯红，分身已经高高翘了起来。  
“先，先做一次，”他小声道：“我等不及啦。”  
霍刃垂眸吻他喉结，掌心笼着薄粉色昂扬刮蹭轻揉。  
激烈快感如同电流般将纤细少年完全俘获，逼得他弓起身体呜咽出声。  
“昀哥睡在隔壁呢。”霍刃声音轻柔和缓，指尖的动作却越发放肆：“池池今晚要是叫的太大声，明天会被加倍折腾的哦。”  
“我小声一点，”池霁眼睛里都是泪意，抱紧霍刃的脖颈小声道：“好舒服啊，刃刃。”  
霍刃叼着他的侧颈，右手笼着分身快速前后套弄，左手指腹按揉着他的乳尖轻掐一下。  
“嘶——啊！”  
池霁释放时完全绷着身体战栗不止，抱着恋人呜呜道：“对不起对不起，我好像弄脏你了……”  
对方用指腹沾了些他们腰际的白浊，抬手喂到他的唇边：“尝一口。”  
池霁乖顺的把恋人手指舔吮干净，小声抱怨：“有点腥。”  
  
扩张已经做过很多次了。  
从前虽然都舍不得动他，但一些简单的游戏同样可以用手指完成。  
弹琴抚弦的指腹探入紧致甬道，前后探寻几寸便可以找到柔软的小栗子。  
然后用力一顶。  
“嘶啊啊呜呜呜，刃，刃刃——”  
池霁差点被这下顶的再射一次，完全蜷在霍刃怀里发抖：“好舒服，你慢一点……”  
霍刃先前忍着欲望和他边缘接触过太多次，这次草草扩张了几下，就把早已灼烫的昂扬抵在了入口。  
半是哄骗半是奖励的轻吻了下耳垂。  
“不会太疼的。”  
“好”池霁抱紧他的腰，双腿分开的样子比浴缸舞时还要漂亮。  
“刃刃，最喜欢你了……”他喃喃道：“全都给你哦。”  
饱满圆润的顶端缓缓撑开柔软小穴，一寸寸地往深处挺进。  
“啊，嗯嗯嗯，刃刃，呼……”池霁被撑得小声喘息，十指绷在霍刃背脊上指节发白：“哈……嗯……哈啊啊啊——”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
